


Knowing What He Needs

by Shabby86



Category: LeeLoni
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Lee has a long day filming, but Chris knows exactly how to help.





	Knowing What He Needs

Finally home after a long day of filming, Lee inserts his key into the door handle to unlock the front door. He steps into the mudroom, letting the door fall shut behind him with a 'thud'. 

“Chris, I'm home,” he shouts as he slides his leather jacket off, tossing it onto the wooden coat rack in the corner. 

There's a small storage bench against the wall next to the coat rack. Lee plops his butt onto the bench to untie his boots. He pulls his boots off, wiggling his freed toes, and tosses them under the coat rack. Lee leans forward, elbows resting on his thighs, chin dropped against his chest. His golden mane falls forward, creating a curtain around his face. He sighs as he sits up again.  
Leaning against the door frame, watching Lee's every move, is Chris. Lee turns to see Chris standing there, arms folded across his bare chest, sweatpants hanging very low on his hips, a look of concern and understanding in his deep blue eyes. Lee dips his head again, so very worn out. 

“Hey, baby,” Chris says soothingly, pushing off of the door frame and going over to Lee. “Someone have a rough day,” Chris questions, pulling Lee up off of the bench. 

“Very,” Lee pouts, “the director's an asshole.” 

Chris wraps his strong arms around Lee, whispering, “I'm sorry, sweetie. It happens sometimes. Remember, you are almost done with this project.” 

“I know,” Lee mumbles. 

“As soon as you are finished, we will plan a vacation... just the two of us... somewhere secluded, “Chris promises. Lee merely squeezes him a little tighter.

Chris knows exactly what Lee needs from him tonight. He needs to relax and be taken care of. After a few minutes spent in a tight hug, they go to the kitchen. 

“What's for dinner,” Lee inquires as he sniffs the air. The smell invades his nose, causing his stomach to rumble. 

“Chicken wings. I have them in the oven keeping warm,” Chris explains as he pulls the wings out and sets them on the table. 

“Mango- habanero?” Lee asks as he grabs plates and napkins. 

“Of course. I knew you'd need some comfort food tonight, baby,” Chris whispers into Lee's ear as Lee sets the table. 

“Hmm... thanks, daddy, you always know exactly what I need,” Lee responds, turning to face Chris. 

Chris wraps his arms around Lee, again, pulling him close, Lee's hands pressed against his chest. Lee nuzzles against Chris' neck, placing tiny kisses along his jaw until he arrives at those succulent lips. Chris threads his fingers into his soft hair. Lee licks at Chris' bottom lip, just a flick of his tongue, repeatedly until he opens his mouth. Their kiss is slow and sweet, conveying the love they feel for one another, until they are both satisfied.

“Soda or iced tea,” Chris asks as he pulls away from Lee and moves towards the refrigerator. 

“Ginger ale, please,” Lee requests, plopping his butt into a kitchen chair. 

Chris nabs two cans of ginger ale and brings them over to the table. He places the cans on the table top and pops the tabs, setting one in front of Lee and one next to his own plate. 

“Thanks,” Lee says. 

Chris nods while platting the wings. Lee digs right into his dinner, chomping every scrap of meat off of the bones. All around his mouth is a saucy mess. Chris keeps peeking up at Lee as he eats his own wings. 

“Don't they give you a lunch break,” Chris asks playfully. 

“Yeah,” Lee answers with a sheepish grin, “only, they don't serve your famous wings anywhere except here”. Chris puffs his chest out at the compliment, smiling as he tells Lee to eat up.

When they finish eating, Chris makes Lee plant his ass on the couch to relax while he cleans up the kitchen. Lee tries to make a fuss that Chris cooked, the least he could do is clean up. That gets Lee a swat on his bottom, then Chris takes him by the hand and guides him to the couch. After handing Lee the television remote and kissing the top of his head, Chris goes back to quickly clean.  
The clean-up only takes about 15 minutes. Chris meanders into the living room and sits down next to Lee. 

“What are we watching, boss man,” Chris questions. 

Making faces at the television, Lee said, “nothing, really. I just want to hang out with you tonight.”

Chris leans into the corner of the couch and pulls Lee into his lap. Lee sits facing Chris, straddling his thigh, head against Chris' shoulder. 

“Better, baby boy,” Chris murmurs, running his fingers through Lee's soft hair. 

“Yeah, daddy,” Lee whispers into his ear. 

Lee starts licking and sucking Chris' shoulder, moving to his collar bone, leaving his mark all over his lover's body. Chris moans, gently tugging at Lee's blonde locks with one hand, the other holding onto Lee's hip. Lee puts his hands on Chris' cheeks and licks at his lips. Chris opens his mouth to Lee. Lee slides his hands into Chris' short, dark hair, tipping his head back to get great access to his mouth. Lee violates Chris' mouth with his own, leaving no place untouched. Panting like a puppy, Lee begins rubbing his crotch against Chris' thigh. Chris spreads his legs a little more, grabs Lee's ass, and pulls him as close as possible. 

“There you go, big guy, rub against Daddy all you want,” Chris groans into Lee's mouth. 

Lee puts his hands on Chris' chest and does just that. He rides Chris' thigh, making sure his own thigh strokes the large bulge in Chris' sweatpants.  
“My dick's so hard. Pants off now,” Lee grumbles. 

Chris shakes his head indicating 'no'. “Keep going, it's okay. Stop worrying and just feel. I'll clean you up after,” Chris moans. 

Lee whimpers and picks up his pace. 

“Come on, baby. I got you,” Chris reassures him while he massages his ass. 

“I'm gonna come,” Lee groans.

After a few final thrusts against Chris, Lee throws his head back, digging his fingers into Chris's flesh, and lets out a raw, guttural cry. Once Lee relaxes, he falls forward onto Chris' shoulder. 

“That's my very good boy,” Chris croons into Lees ear. Lee buries his face into Chris's neck. “Don't hide your adorable face. Look up,” Chris says. 

Lee grumbles again, nipping his neck. Chris puts his hands on Lee's cheeks, lifting him so he can look into his eyes. Lee opens his beautiful blue eyes, glancing at Chris, and his cheeks light up neon red. 

“What's wrong, honey,” Chris asks with a look of concern. Lee drops his head, looking down at his now wet, sticky crotch. “Don't be embarrassed, sweetie,” Chris smiles lovingly. “You needed that, now didn't you,” Chris questions. 

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Lee sighs.  
“Boo boo, it's just you and me here, nobody else. This is our secret,” Chris reassures. Lee gives him a tiny, sleepy smile. “How about we head upstairs and take a bubble bath before bed,” Chris suggests. 

Looking down again, Lee says, “it doesn't look like we're finished here just yet.” 

“It's okay, we'll take care of my dick in a little while,” Chris states with a grin. 

Lee pops up, grabs Chris' hand, and drags him to the bathroom.  
Lee gathers two red, fluffy towels from a cabinet by the bathtub and sets them on the sink counter-top. Meanwhile, Chris starts their bath water, pouring some 'ocean-breeze' bubble bath under the running water. As the tub fills, Chris pulls Lee closer to him and grips the hem of his shirt. Lee raises his arms so that Chris can pull his t-shirt over his head, sending now static-charged golden strands ever which way. Chris dips his head and laps at Lee's left nipple until it's a solid pebble, then he does the same to the right. Lee lets out little sighs of enjoyment, closing his eyes and tipping his head towards the ceiling. Chris massages his rough hands down Lee's torso, making his way to his belt. Chris undoes the belt, removes it from Lee's jeans, and hangs it from a hook. He proceeds to pop the button on Lee's jeans, lower the zipper agonizingly slow, and tug said jeans to his ankles. Chris grips the waistband on Lee's black briefs and takes a peek inside. Lee looks at Chris, cheeks turning red once again, squirming until Chris lets go. 

“It's okay, baby. I'll take those off when the tub is full,” Chris decides. 

Lee took hold of Chris' sweatpants and yanked them down to his knees. His jaw falls open just a little, allowing the tip of his tongue to poke out and slide over his lips. 

“You like when I go commando,” Chris asks with a grin. 

Lee kneels down to help Chris out of his pants, placing kisses on his thighs and hips. “Fuck yeah,” Lee hollers. 

Chris chuckles, “get your briefs off, babe. Bath first, then you can admire my dick.”

Once their bath is ready, Chris climbs in, leaning against the back of the tub. Lee steps in, sliding down between Chris' legs, resting against him. He leans his head on Chris' shoulder. 

“The heat feels so good,” Lee groans. 

“Yes it does,” Chris agrees, as he cups water in his palm and drizzles it over Lee's chest.

After a little soaking, Chris sits Lee forward, instructing him to tip his head back. He grabs the cup they keep on the side of the tub for bath time. He fills it with water and slowly pours it over Lee's head, repeating the action until Lee's hair is thoroughly wet. He squeezes some shampoo onto the palm of his hand and massages it into Lee's locks. Taking up the cup again, Chris rinses Lee's hair until he is satisfied all of the shampoo is out. Chris makes a quick job of washing his short hair. Next, he wets a washcloth, lathers it with soap, and begins washing Lee's back. He pulls Lee against himself, gently washing his chest and arms. 

“Stand up, please,” Chris instructs. 

Lee stands and Chris washes his legs, steadying him so he could wash his feet. He rubs the soapy cloth over Lee's firm ass, getting between the cheeks, making sure he is super clean. Chris drops the washcloth into the water and picks up the soap. He lathers his hands while telling Lee to turn, facing him. Lee softly moans as Chris works the suds into his pubic hair. He scrubs where thigh and groin meet, moving to cup his balls, rubbing him clean. He keeps glancing at Lee's dick, noticing him start to firm up again. He wraps his hand around the base of Lee's dick, slowly gliding his hand upward until the tip is hidden in his fist. Lee pushes his hips forward, aiming to get stroked again. With an aroused rumble deep inside his chest, Chris gives in and lets Lee tenderly fuck his fist. He watches with amazement as that fat, flushed head keeps poking through. He swipes his thumb over it each time it appears. Suddenly Chris lets go. Lee growls at him. 

“We're going to rinse you, wash me, and get out of this tub. I want you on our bed, sprawled out for me,” Chris growls back. 

Lee soaps up the washcloth and gets busy washing Chris. He makes sure to get every inch of his body, no crease left untouched. They rinse off the soap, Lee pulls the plug, and they hop out of the tub. Chris towels off Lee's hair, dries him from head to toe, and wraps the towel around his waist. Lee rubs the soft towel over Chris' body, hanging the towel from his hips. He nips Chris nipples. Chris moans for him. Lee's hand drifts south, under the towel. He gives Chris' dick a squeeze, causing him to moan some more. 

“I love when you're this hard. Let's get to the bed... now,” Lee rumbles.

Lee walks into the bedroom, unceremoniously drops his damp towel onto the floor, and flops backwards onto the bed. Chris struts in behind him, enjoying the sight before him. Lee is laying back on the bed, legs dangling over the side, beautiful body on display. The navy blue sheets making for great contrast against Lee's pale skin. Chris stands in front of Lee, lets his towel drop to the floor, and settles himself on top of Lee. He gives Lee a soft, sensual kiss. Their lips caressing and tongues exploring each others mouth. Chris dips his head, planting tiny kisses along Lee's neck and shoulders. Lee runs his hands through Chris' short hair, rubbing his shoulders too. Chris slips further south to taste Lee's nipples. He knows how sensitive they can be. He sucks at them, grazing his teeth gently over each pink nub. Lee has his eyes closed, focusing on the pleasure Chris is causing, and whimpering for more. He knows very well Chris wants him to lay back and relax.  
Chris dips his tongue into Lee's navel, dropping to his knees at the side of the bed. He grasps Lee's inner thighs, massaging firmly, and pulling his knees apart. He puts his hands on Lee's hips and tries to pull him just a little closer. Lee's head pops up and his knees clamp shut. Chris lets go, taking Lee's hands. 

“What's the matter, baby?” Lee's cheeks turn pink again. “I know, my baby gets embarrassed being so exposed. Don't be shy. It is just us. Lay back and enjoy. Daddy's got you,” Chris softly explains.  
Lee relaxes, scooting his ass down to hang over the edge of the bed, and opening his thighs again. “Good boy,” Chris sighs. 

He kisses and licks Lee's inner thighs, biting just enough to mark him. He nuzzles Lee's soft, course hairs before licking slow circles around the tip of his cock. He suckles and laps until Lee is fully erect. One at a time, he takes Lee's balls into his mouth, rolls them on his tongue, applies light suction. Lee is unable to stifle his moans to mere whimpers anymore. Chris found this the opportune time to slide his hands under Lee's ass, tilt his hips just right, and lick a strip from tailbone to balls. He runs his tongue along that trail repeatedly. He twirls his tongue in lazy circles around Lee's tight hole, opening him up. The more Lee relaxes his muscles, the deeper Chris can stick his tongue. Chris obtains lube from the nightstand, coats two fingers, and slides them into Lee. Palm facing up, Chris aims right for Lee's prostate. He knows when he hit it because Lee can't stay still. He rocks his hips against Chris' hand. Chris massages him while watching pre-come drip from Lee's dick.  
Chris removes his hand and Lee sat up, growling at him once again. 

“Hold on, tiger! I'm just getting some lube to ram my cock into you. You want that?” Lee leans back, eyeing Chris skeptically as Chris strokes himself slick. Chris places the head of his penis against Lee's anus. “You want this, babe?” 

Lee shouts, “Yes.” 

Chris slowly enters him, throwing his head back, and groaning because Lee's so tight. Lee pushes his hips against Chris as hard as he can. Chris gets the message right away. Lee wants a good, hard fucking tonight. No problem. Slowly, rhythmically, Chris pounds into Lee's ass. Lee grabs two handfuls of navy sheets, looking up at his lover, as he feels Chris hitting that naughty little spot deep inside of him. He lets go of the sheets, grabs onto Chris, pulling him down for a kiss. Chris sees the glazed over look in Lee's blue eyes. He knows he has him so close to release. He places kisses all over Lee's face, never breaking his pace. Lee's dick is rubbing between their bellies. 

“Come for Daddy, Lee. Come on. You can do this, baby. Just fall right over that edge for me.” Chris croons. 

“Chris! Chris! Daddy!” Lee screams as spurts of semen stick their stomachs together. 

“Oh yes, baby! Daddy's coming too! Feel that, babe? Do you feel my hot come in your ass,” Chris pants.  
“Yeah,” Lee groans out. 

Chris flops down next to Lee, rolling him onto his side and pulling him close. They lay there catching their breathe and suddenly Chris hears a light snore. He softly chuckles to himself. 

“Did I wear you out, Big guy” he mumbles.

Chris cleans up the towels and clothing scattered in the bathroom. He gets a warm washcloth to gently wipe the semen and lube from Lee's body. Once he has Lee clean, he scoots him over, placing his head on the pillows. Lee peeks his eyes open, wondering what's going on. 

“Just getting you comfy, sweetie,” Chris says. Lee smiles, lifts his head long enough to kiss Chris, and is fast asleep again. Chris tucks him in under the blankets. After cleaning himself up, Chris cuddles next to Lee for a peaceful nights sleep.


End file.
